Tales of Evil
by LunaticMao
Summary: Aku adalah pelayan, dan kau tuan putrinya. "Meskipun seluruh dunia berbalik dan melawannya, aku akan berada di sampingnya, melindungi senyuman dan kepolosan itu." Novelisasi dari Evil Series by AkunoP, with a slight twist.
1. Chapter 1: The Daughter of Evil

**Note: **Pertama kali bikin karya di fandom ini… welcome me? :3

Cerita beginian emang udah sering dibuat sih, tapi ane mau coba buat versi ane sendiri ah…

_VOCALOID © __ Crypton Future Media_

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Evil<strong>

**Chapter 1: **The Daughter of Evil

"_Lihat, Len! Aku buatkan ini untukmu!"_

_Seorang gadis kecil berlari ke arahku, mahkota dari karangan bunga erat di genggamannya. Senyum menghiasi wajah kecilnya._

_Aku menatapnya, membalas senyumannya. Aku berniat mengatakan terima kasih, tapi, seakan tidak ingin menerimanya, ia meletakkan mahkota itu di atas kepalaku seraya tersenyum._

"_Aku rasa Len cocok memakainya!"_

_Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumnya._

_Ia menunjukkan seringai manis padaku sebelum berlari menjauh ke arah taman. Aku menyentuh mahkota bunga di kepalaku. Lembut. Bunga yang terasa dingin menandakan kalau mereka baru saja dipetik beberapa saat lalu._

"_Kejar aku, Len!"_

_Aku mendengarnya memanggilku sambil berputar di atas bukit, tawa lepasnya menggema di seluruh taman. Sesuai keinginannya, aku berlari mengejarnya ke balik gundukan bukit._

_Aku mendengar kedua orangtuaku bertengkar. Aku mendengar berbagai kata-kata kasar yang tidak seharusnya kami dengar terlontar dari bibir mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka menemani kami tidur. Aku takut, sangat takut._

_Aku memeluk Rin dengan erat, menahan tangisku sebisa mungkin. Keadaan saudara kembarku tidak lebih baik dariku. Isakan tangisnya yang tertahan terdengar sangat jelas, sangat menyakitkan. Kedua tangan kecilnya menggenggam pakaianku dengan erat, begitu erat sampai jari-jarinya memutih._

"_Ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi! Semua ini gara-gara kau membiarkan kedua anak itu tetap hidup!" Aku mendengar ayah berteriak._

"_Bukan salahku!" Ibu membalas. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, tapi tetap tegas. "Orangtua macam apa aku ini kalau sampai tega membunuh darah dagingku sendiri?"_

"_Kau terlalu baik! Bagaimana nasib negeri ini kalau sampai memiliki dua penerus? Kau tahu itu terlarang!"_

"_Hanya itukah yang kau pikirkan?"_

"_Aku memikirkan nasib negeri ini, nasib kita berdua!"_

"_Tanpa memikirkan nasib nyawa seorang anak yang tak berdosa, nyawa anakmu sendiri?"_

_Tangisan Rin semakin keras. Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Ayah dan ibu tidak boleh sampai mengetahui keberadaan kami di sini, menguping pembicaraan mereka._

_Aku nyaris tidak memercayai pendengaranku saat mendengar pukulan keras. Aku mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat untuk memastikan. Ayah menampar ibu, sangat keras sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di wajah cantik ibu._

"_Dasar perempuan kurang ajar!"_

_Rin tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya lagi. Aku pun tidak ingin mendengar lebih dari itu. Dengan cepat aku menarik lengan saudara kembarku, berlari menyusuri lorong istana yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan membagunkan seisi istana. Aku membawanya kembali ke kamar kami, menimbun diri dalam kehangatan selimut, menutup telinga kami dengan bantal, dan berharap kalau saat terbangun keesokan harinya semua ini hanyalah mimpi._

**.o.o.o.**

Aku terbangun dengan sentakan. Sinar matahari pagi merebah melalui celah di tirai jendela kamar. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan perih dan sembabnya mataku.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa aku bangun terlambat. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku terduduk dan berdiri dari tempat tidur, bergegas untuk bersiap-siap memulai kesibukanku di hari yang baru ini.

Walaupun aku yakin itu semua akan dimulai dengan omelan dan bentakan dari Tuan Putri.

"Selamat pagi, Len! Bersiaplah menerima amukan Tuan Putri!" Koki istana menyapaku, seperti biasa dengan cara bicaranya yang agak urakan.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, walau dalam hati ingin sekali aku melayangkan tinju tepat di wajahnya.

Berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong istana yang panjang dan serasa tidak ada habisnya, aku terus berharap kalau kemarahan Tuan Putri tidak akan sebesar yang dikatakan koki istana. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan dimana penguasa negeri ini bertahta, duduk dengan megah diatas singasananya. Terdengar jawaban kasar dari dalam ruangan. "Masuk, dasar lamban!"

Aku mulai panik mengetahui kalau sang Putri mengenaliku hanya dari ketukan pintu, dan melangkah ke dalam dengan cepat. Aku berlutut di hadapan seorang gadis berambut keemasan, yang umurnya tidak lebih dari 14 tahun, Rin Kagamine, penguasa termuda dalam sejarah negeri ini.

Adik kembarku.

Aku merasakan tatapannya yang tajam tertuju padaku. "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia."

Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Setidaknya ia tidak mengomel seperti dugaan koki istana.

Aku mendesah pelan, sangat pelan sampai aku yakin ia tidak mendengarnya walaupun jarak antara kami tidak begitu jauh. Kami adalah kakak beradik yang dilahirkan dalam keluarga bangsawan kerajaan. Sebetulnya itu bukanlah masalah, melainkan sebuah anugerah. Yang menjadi malapetaka adalah fakta bahwa kami adalah anak kembar.

Kerajaan ini melarang adanya dua penguasa di waktu yang bersamaan, karena itu memiliki anak kembar sebagai penerus kerajaan adalah sebuah kutukan. Saat kami berumur 7 tahun, ayah dan ibu kami memisahkan kami dan kami dididik dengan cara yang berbeda. Ayahku membawa Rin dan mendidiknya untuk menjadi ratu penerus kerajaan menggantikan dirinya dan ibu, sementara aku dididik sebagai pelayan dari tuan putri, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kembarku sendiri.

Kini, kedua orangtuaku yang telah tiada akibat perang dengan negeri tetangga beberapa tahun lalu telah digantikan. Karena itu, disinilah aku berlutut, di hadapan saudara sedarahku sendiri, Sang Ratu, sebagai pelayan setianya seumur hidup. Beginilah cara nasib mempermainkan kami.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan," ia berkata dengan nada acuh tak acuh. "Siapkan Josephine, bersihkan ia dengan hati-hati. Kalau sampai ia terluka atau kotor, aku akan memenggalmu."

Aku mematuhi perintahnya dan bergegas ke taman untuk mengambil Josephine, kuda putih kesayangan Tuan Putri. Kuda itu adalah pemberian ayah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kesepuluhnya.

Josephine meringkik senang saat melihatku. Kuda itu jinak, tapi hanya padaku dan Rin. Ia pernah nyaris menendang tukang kebun saat ia berusaha mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa kabar, Josephine?" Aku mengelus surainya dan menepuk lehernya. "Tuan Putri ingin menikmati harinya denganmu, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

Seakan mengerti perkataanku, kuda putih itu meringkik sekali lagi. Mata hitamnya berbinar menatapku. Aku mengeluarkannya dari kandang dan membersihkannya sebelum memasang pelana dan tali kekang, dan kemudian menuntunnya ke gerbang depan dimana Rin menunggu kedatangan kami berdua dengan tidak sabar.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat perbedaan diantara kami adalah bahwa Rin tidak ingat kalau kami bersaudara. Ia tidak ingat kalau aku adalah saudara kembarnya, keluarga sedarahnya yang selalu menemaninya bermain saat kecil dulu. Mungkin itu akibat pelatihan ketat dari ayah, tapi aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Rin dilatih dengan keras dan ia selalu menderita selama ini. Saat ini, kebahagiaannya sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku menemani Rin berkeliling istana seharian. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat, karena sebagai orang terpenting di negeri ini Rin dilarang berkelana di perkotaan dan di hutan, membatasi dunianya sebatas tembok istana, tapi ia selalu menikmati saat-saat bebas seperti ini. Ia senang memperhatikan keadaan di lingkungan, seperti kupu-kupu atau kumbang yang terbang dan hinggap di bunga-bunga, atau ikan-ikan di kolam. Aku pun ikut menikmatinya, karena di saat-saat seperti inilah aku dapat melihat senyum tulus di wajahnya, bukan kerutan kesal yang selalu terukir di wajahnya jika berada di dalam istana.

"Len," ia memanggilku seraya tersenyum, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. "Kalau seandainya aku terlahir kembali, mungkinkah aku terlahir sebagai kupu-kupu yang begitu bebas?"

Aku hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Saat itu aku sadar, bahwa meskipun seluruh dunia berbalik dan melawannya, tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan, aku akan disana. Aku akan disana, berada di sampingnya, melindungi senyuman dan kepolosan itu.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Sebenernya ini udah jadi 4 chapter, tapi postnya pending dulu ya… mau nyari feedback dari para reader-tachi~ :3

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: The Servant of Evil

**Note: **Makasih ripiuwnya, minna-saaaan~! Saia seneng banget… QuQ  
>Ini hadiah buat kalian semua~<p>

**Tales of Evil**

**Chapter 2: **The Servant of Evil

"Berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan, dasar perempuan iblis!" Seorang pria berperawakan besar membentak.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja!" Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut seputih salju meminta maaf, menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin, mengharapkan pengampunan dari pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik. "Sebaiknya kau mati saja, iblis!"

Pria besar itu berjalan pergi dengan geram, tidak sempat mendengar bisikan serak wanita tersebut.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku karena hidup."

Dengan lunglai ia berjalan menyusuri jalan di pedesaan yang berbatu, kakinya yang hanya beralaskan sandal kulit tipis terasa nyeri saat bersentuhan dengan batu-batu lancip di bawahnya. Kemanapun ia pergi, orang-orang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik atau kasihan. Ia selalu dicemooh, diejek kemanapun kakinya membawa dirinya. Ia adalah manusia yang terpuruk dan selalu dikucilkan, hanya karena ia memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari warga desa lainnya.

Haku Yowane adalah gadis yatim piatu yang tinggal di pedalaman Negeri Hijau, dimana hampir seluruh penduduknya memiliki warna rambut layaknya air laut. Sedangkan dirinya, ia memiliki warna rambut berbeda. Putih, seputih salju di musim dingin. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan para warga desa yang selalu berbisik-bisik saat dirinya lewat, atau bahkan saat ia sedang tidak berada di sana. Tidak jarang juga ia mendengar orang-orang mencemoohnya secara terang-terangan, atau dengan lantang memakinya dengan sebutan 'iblis' atau 'penyihir'.

Haku berjalan melalui jalan setapak di pinggiran desa yang terhubung ke hutan. Jalan setapak itu terus memanjang dalam ke tengah hutan, dimana terletak sebuah kapel kecil yang kurang terawat.

Kapel bercat tembok krem muda itu berdiri dengan kokoh, walaupun sudah terlihat berumur dan pinggiran temboknya sudah mulai ditumbuhi jamur dan lumut. Catnya pun sudah terlihat mulai mengelupas. Haku melangkah pelan ke dalam bangunan tersebut, dimana aroma hutan—bau daun yang basah oleh embun bercampur bau penguk tumbuhan layu dan kayu lapuk—mulai tercium, terperangkap dalam sempitnya bangunan kecil itu. Ia duduk di deretan bangku ketiga dari depan, berlutut, dan menggumamkan doa yang ia panjatkan setiap harinya.

Disanalah ia paling merasa aman. Kapel ini adalah tempatnya bernaung, tempatnya bersembunyi dari kejamnya dunia di luar sana. Tempat ia mencari kesunyian dan ketenangan untuk melepaskan segala beban pikirannya. Tempat ia merasa diterima.

Ia selalu berdoa agar Tuhan mengiriminya seorang malaikat, seorang teman. Ia sangat menginginkan seseorang untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar, tempatnya mencurahkan segala isi hatinya, tempatnya mempercayakan diri… ia butuh seseorang yang dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya, walaupun Tuhan belum juga menjawab doa itu.

Setelah selesai berdoa, ia mengucap syukur dan berjalan keluar dari kapel. Ia bermaksud untuk langsung berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak hutan, kembali pulang ke rumahnya di pedesaan, tapi kemudian ia tergoda untuk menjelajah sedikit, sekalian mengumpulkan buah-buahan atau beri dari hutan. Toh, tidak akan ada yang menunggunya pulang.

Dengan santai Haku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mulai hilang oleh rumput-rumput liar, masuk ke dalam gelapnya hutan di dalam.

Ia menemukan semak kecil yang berbuah banyak. Buahnya merah dan besar, juga manis. Ia berlutut di bawahnya, mulai memetiki beri liar dari semak tersebut. Ia terlalu asyik menyibukkan diri, sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di dekatnya.

Suara erangan lembut menarik perhatiannya dan ia berputar, mendapati seseorang bersandar di sebuah pohon oak tua dan besar di belakangnya. Rasa panik mulai memenuhi dirinya. Mata gadis itu terpejam dan posisi bersandarnya terlihat agak janggal. Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi pada gadis itu.

Setelah bergerak cukup dekat, ia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah orang dari desanya juga. Ia sangat cantik. Panjang rambut gadis itu hampir sama dengan rambutnya, melewati pinggul, tapi ia memiliki warna laut terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Terpesona, ia hampir lupa dengan tujuan utamanya.

Gerakan lemah gadis itu memecahkan lamunan Haku. Dengan gesit ia memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis berambut hijau. Detak jantungnya normal, dan ia tak menemukan keanehan apapun pada gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya ia hanya tertidur. Tapi, siapa yang akan tertidur di tengah hutan seperti ini? Bisa saja ia digigit ular atau serangga lain yang mungkin beracun.

Gadis itu mengerjap dan membuka matanya. Haku mulai panik lagi. Bisa saja gadis itu kaget melihatnya, melihat rambut putih yang janggal itu, dan berteriak. Atau mungkin ia akan memukulnya atau melukainya. Haku bersiap untuk berdiri dan bersembunyi dari pandangan gadis itu, tapi setelah menatap matanya, ia seperti tersihir.

Gadis itu memiliki bola mata hijau terindah yang pernah dilihatnya—walaupun ia jarang memperhatikan bola mata seseorang karena tidak berani menatap mata mereka secara langsung. Gadis itu melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, seperti ia belum sepenuhnya kembali dari dunia mimpi. Ia menduga gadis itu akan berteriak minta tolong, karena diculik oleh penyihir atau sebagainya, tapi ternyata tidak. Sebaliknya, ia tersenyum dan berbicara padanya.

"Halo!"

Haku hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya maupun pendengarannya. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya, seseorang tersenyum padanya dan menyapanya, berbicara secara langsung padanya. Biasanya, sekali lihat saja orang akan mulai berkata-kata sinis. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk mencubit lengannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

Gadis itu tertawa melihatnya, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kukatakan saja, kau tidak sedang bermimpi!"

Wajah Haku semakin merah karena gadis itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa dia? Sedang apakah ia di tengah hutan begini?

Semua pertanyaan itu seakan-akan dijawab secara langsung tanpa ia perlu menanyakannya.

"Tampaknya aku tertidur. Kau pasti menjagaku agar tidak digigit ular atau seranga. Terima kasih, ya!"

Haku baru saja akan membantah, tapi ia terus berbicara. "Namaku Miku. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Haku terlalu kaget untuk bergerak, karena itu Miku meraih tangannya untuk menjabatnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Haku," ia menjawab, sebuah senyum mengambang di bibirnya. "Namaku Haku. Kuharap kita bisa berteman."

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama Haku dengan Miku. Ternyata, mereka memiliki banyak kemiripan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka menjadi sahabat karib.

Mereka berpindah tempat tinggal ke bagian perkotaan, dimana kehidupan bisa berjalan dengan lebih baik bagi mereka berdua. Orang-orang tetap memandang rendah Haku karena warna rambutnya yang tidak wajar, tapi Miku tetap menerimanya. Ia tidak malu saat memanggil namanya, bahkan berani memeluknya di tengah keramaian. Orang-orang, termasuk dirinya, sering heran mengapa gadis secantik Miku ingin berteman dengannya.

Awalnya Haku meragukan persahabatan yang ditawarkannya. Ia sering bertanya-tanya, apakah Miku hanya berteman dengannya karena merasa kasihan? Apakah ia memanfaatkannya karena derajatnya lebih rendah daripadanya? Ia tidak berani bertanya.

Ia ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu. Menurut Haku, gadis secantik Miku bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan. Tapi, kenapa ia memilih dirinya? Dirinya yang dikutuk dan terlahir membawa beban yang begitu menyakitkan ini? Ia sungguh ingin tahu.

Mereka melangkah keluar dari sebuah toko dimana mereka bekerja pada seorang pedagang. Wanita kaya itu sangat baik pada mereka, dan memberikan kesempatan bekerja untuk menghidupi mereka.

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 5. Mereka harus bergegas pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Miku terdengar sedang bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu ceria yang seperti menggambarkan dirinya.

Haku teringat lagi akan keraguannya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, apakah ia harus menanyakan padanya? Pertanyaan itu akan terdengar kasar dan terkesan menghina, tapi Haku ingin tahu. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mengapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti batu besar yang menjatuhi sebuah desa, menghancurkan segala isinya. Miku terdiam saat ia bertanya, dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Haku sempat menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu, tapi kemudian ia melihat Miku tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang selalu ia berikan.

Ia tertawa kecil. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Haku membuang muka. "Aku ini aneh! Aku berbeda dari kalian semua, aku ini terkutuk, sementara kau sangat cantik. Rambutmu sempurna, matamu indah, kita sangat berbeda. Kau berhak mendapat teman yang lebih baik dariku!"

Ia menduga kalau Miku mungkin akan marah, atau bahkan menangis, tapi tidak. Ia justru memeluknya seperti seorang kakak, tersenyum lebar padanya. "Bicara apa kau? Kau orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Tampang bukanlah hal yang penting bagiku."

Kata-kata itu menusuk seperti ribuan jarum. Haku hendak membantah, tapi ia tidak sanggup. Bibirnya bergetar, dan air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menangis.

Miku hanya tersenyum dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kau adalah sahabatku, jangan pernah lupakan itu."

Kalimat itu hanya membuat tangisan Haku semakin menjadi.

**.o.o.o.**

Aku mendengus kesal. Petugas pembawa pesan sedang sakit, karena itu aku diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengantarkan pesan ke negeri tetangga, yang dikenal dengan nama Negeri Hijau. Seperti namanya, negeri ini serba hijau, dan penduduknya memiliki rambut berwarna zamrud yang menyerupai air laut. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi negeri ini memiliki reputasi yang cukup baik di kalangan kerajaan.

Setelah sampai di gerbang, aku meninggalkan kudaku disana dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan di kota. Negeri ini tidak sekaya negeri kami, tapi orang-orangnya sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Ada perasaan menyenangkan hanya dengan berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalannya.

Aku mencuri dengar dari para pejalan kaki yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Pangeran Negeri Biru dari tanah seberang ternyata sedang mengunjungi negeri ini. Aku ingat pernah mendengar kabar burung kalau ia telah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis dari Negeri Hijau. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia berada di sini.

Setelah menyampaikan pesan pada yang berwajib, aku kembali menyusuri jalan yang sama menjuju gerbang, bergegas untuk pulang. Kalau terlambat, Tuan Putri bisa memarahinya lagi nanti.

Aku sedang berjalan pelan di kota saat aku melihat sesosok gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kehijauan yang sangat indah. Ia tampak sedang mengobrol dan tertawa dengan temannya, yang anehnya memiliki rambut putih, putih seperti salju. Tapi aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Aku tetap memperhatikan gadis berambut hijau itu dengan seksama.

Tampaknya ia menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya, dan ia menoleh untuk melihatku. Sejenak tatapan kami bertemu, dan tenggorokanku serasa tercekik. Lidahku kering, dan bernafas tampak seperti hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah, dan aku berusaha untuk memalingkan wajah agar tatapan kami tidak saling bertemu. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku tidak sanggup. Kami berdua terdiam menatap satu dengan yang lainnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ia kemudian tersenyum padaku, membuatku terdiam dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Aku jadi linglung dan salah tingkah. Ia kemudian melanjutkan percakapannya dengan temannya yang berambut putih dan pergi meninggalkanku mematung di tempat yang sama. Aku masih berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat, merasa seperti tersihir.

Aku mencuri pandang untuk terakhir kalinya, walaupun yang terlihat hanyalah punggungnya yang tampak semakin menjauh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.

Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang dungu, dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang sedikit menganga, berdiri di tengah jalan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi aku tahu satu hal yang pasti.

Aku sedang jatuh cinta.

Dengan wajah masih merona merah, aku bergegas kembali ke gerbang dan mengambil kudaku, menempuh perjalanan kembali ke negeri asalku, dimana sang Putri sudah menunggu di singasananya sambil menggerutu dengan tidak sabar.

_To be continued._

**Note:** …Review again?


	3. Chapter 3: The Daughter of White

**Note: **Maaf agak lama, belum sempet online dari kemaren…  
>Langsung aja ya~! Enjoy chapter 3!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Evil<strong>

**Chapter 3: **The Daughter of White

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku hanya berdiri mematung di sisinya, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Aku terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi.

Aku tidak tahu, ia tidak pernah cerita. Rin menangis tersedu-sedu, menarik lengan pakaianku. Rambut yang biasanya tertata rapi kini menutupi wajahnya, basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menangis di pelukanku. Berbagai cara sudah kucoba untuk menenangkannya dan mengajaknya bicara, tapi ia menolak.

Kutanya pada pelayan yang sejak tadi menemaninya minum teh, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng pelan. Semakin kucoba menenangkannya, semakin keras ia menangis. Aku nyaris menyerah sebelum akhirnya isakannya mereda dan ia berbicara padaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Mengapa…? Apa kekuranganku sampai ia menolakku?"

Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaranku. Aku membantunya saat ia mencoba berdiri tegak, isakannya masih terdengar jelas. Aku menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan nafasnya, ia menatapku dengan wajah berantakan. Mata birunya tampak merah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Mengapa, Len? Padahal kupikir aku sudah cukup sempurna untuknya… Aku seorang ratu, memiliki negeri yang makmur dan kaya raya, tapi ia menolakku… Apa kekuranganku?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Rasanya aku ingin mati saja…"

"Jangan katakan itu," aku berkata padanya, suaraku terdengar lebih dingin daripada yang kumaksud. Rin terduduk lemas di kursinya. Aku menyandarkannya pada sebuah bantal agar ia tidak membenturkan dirinya pada ukiran kayu di lengan kursi.

Aku hanya berlutut di hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, menunggu tangisnya reda. Sejak tadi ia terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, seperti nyawanya bergantung disana. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa kagetnya aku saat pembawa pesan datang membawakan surat penolakan terhadap lamaran Rin pada pangeran Negeri Biru, Pangeran Kaito, yang ironisnya ternyata adalah orang yang memikat hati saudari kembarku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Rin jatuh hati pada pangeran itu. Biasanya ia selalu bercerita padaku tentang apapun, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap menutup mulutnya soal ini. Aku tidak mengerti.

Melihatnya begitu menderita menghancurkan hatiku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk membahagiakannya, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tahu penyebab Pangeran Kaito menolak lamarannya, tentunya karena ia sudah bertunangan dengan gadis dari Negeri Hijau, meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Rin nampaknya tidak mengetahui hal itu. Seandainya ia bercerita padaku mengenai hal ini, pastinya kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Aku melihat Rin berusaha menghentikan tangisnya yang seperti tiada habis, tapi ia selalu gagal. Setiap tangisnya mereda, ada saja yang membuatnya terisak kembali. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis, itu sama seperti siksaan bagiku. Jika sesuatu membuat saudara kembarku, orang terpenting bagiku, menangis, ia harus membayarnya. Akan kupastikan itu.

Rin terus menangis selama sisa hari itu dan aku tetap berada di sisinya, menemaninya hingga malam menjemput terangnya hari.

**.o.o.o.**

"_Kudengar ratu muda dari Negeri Kuning begitu tergila-gila dengan pangeran dari Negeri Biru. Kau tahu itu?"_

"_Ya, ayah. Aku sudah mendengarnya."_

"_Kalau begitu, pastikan kau mengambil hatinya."_

Hatsune Miku, begitulah gadis itu dipanggil. Ia adalah seorang gadis desa yang ramah dan ceria. Sapaannya selalu terdengar, dan senyumannya selalu tulus. Selain itu, ia juga dikenal karena kecantikannya. Rambut hijau panjangnya begitu sempurna, bola matanya besar dan bercahaya. Setiap gadis yang melihatnya akan iri padanya, dan setiap lelaki yang meilhatnya akan menginginkannya. Setidaknya, begitulah kata orang.

Sesungguhnya, Miku hanyalah seorang 'boneka', sebuah bidak catur yang dikendalikan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terutama ayahnya. Ibu Miku telah tiada. Ia meninggal dua tahun lalu karena sebuah penyakit. Ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat egois, dimana ia hidup bermandikan harta sebagai anggota kerajaan, sementara anak gadis satu-satunya ia biarkan hidup terlantar di pinggiran pedesaan Negeri Hijau.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Miku adalah seorang gadis berhati tulus. Ia tidak keberatan hidup secara sederhana, justru ia menikmatinya. Menurutnya, kehidupan di istana sangatlah merepotkan dan tidak ada kebebasan. Hidup di istana bagaikan hidup di penjara.

Ayahnya sangat membenci Negeri Kuning. Menurutnya, kerajaan itu memiliki wilayah yang terlalu besar dan sangat pelit. Penguasa wilayah itu sangat kejam, begitulah kata orang. Ia selalu memerintah seenaknya dan tidak pernah memikirkan kepentingan rakyatnya. Ia hidup bergelimang harta, sementara banyak rakyatnya yang terpuruk meskipun negerinya kaya raya.

Ayahnya telah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menjatuhkan Negeri Kuning, tapi sejauh ini belum ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Kali ini, ia akan mencoba lagi dengan mempergunakan dirinya, untuk sekali lagi dijadikan boneka kayu tak bernyawa.

Hari itu matahari masih tergantung tinggi di langit. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Warga kota sibuk lalu lalang menjalani pekerjaan masing-masing. Keramaian sedang pada puncaknya.

Miku berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak, seember sayuran segar di tangannya. Ia baru saja selesai membantu bibi tua pemilik kebun memetik sayuran. Itu sudah seperti tugasnya sehari-hari. Ia menyapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya, itu merupakan kebiasaan. Ibunya dulu selalu mengajarinya untuk tersenyum pada setiap orang, tidak peduli siapapun mereka.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara ribut dari kerumunan warga. Karena penasaran, Miku datang melihat.

Di jalan utama terlihat seorang lelaki tampan berambut biru, umurnya tidak lebih dari 18 tahun. Pakaian mewah yang dikenakannya dan pengawal yang sibuk menjaganya sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Miku kalau orang tersebut pastilah Pangeran Kaito, pangeran muda dari Negeri Biru di seberang lautan sana.

Dengan cepat Miku bertindak. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa, ia berjalan melintasi jalur utama, dan secara sengaja menabrakkan dirinya pada sang pangeran. Ia oleng dan sayuran yang dibawanya berjatuhan. Pria berambut biru itu langsung terdorong dan hampir jatuh.

Pangeran muda tersebut berhasil mengembalikan keseibangan tubuhnya, namun saat ia berpaling menghadapnya, ia tampak seperti tersihir. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan ia terdiam. Miku yang panik, takut kalau perbuatannya membuat sang pangeran marah, langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Maaf! Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia… saya tidak sengaja! Saya akan segera pergi!"

Para pengawal di belakang pangeran berambut biru itu mulai bereaksi dan bersiap untuk menahannya, tapi sang pangeran menghentikan mereka dan menarik lengan Miku dengan tiba-tiba, menahannya di tempat.

"Tunggu!" panggilnya. "Tunggu… Siapa namamu?" ia bertanya, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Miku menatapnya dengan heran. Bukankah ia marah? Mengapa ia malah menanyakan namanya?

"Miku… Nama saya Miku…"

"Miku…" pangeran berambut biru itu mengulangi. Ia terdiam sejenak, genggamannya masih erat di lengan gadis berambut hijau itu. Ia kemudian membantunya berdiri, menatapnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

"Kau memiliki nama yang indah."

Komentar pangeran itu membuat Miku kaget dan terbelalak. Ternyata ia tidak marah, justru ia tampak terpesona olehnya. Miku tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pangeran yang masih tercengang menatapnya.

"Terima kasih! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Miku duduk di ambang jendela rumahnya, menatap lingkaran perak di jari manisnya dengan tatapan kosong. Langit begitu jernih malam itu, bintang-bintang tampak bersinar terang. Miku mendesah. Sudah nyaris dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di jalur utama itu.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau recana ayahnya akan berhasil secepat ini. Ia berhasil menarik perhatian sang pangeran, dan hanya satu setengah bulan setelah pertemuan mereka, ia mengajukan pertunangan dengannya.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka terlarang dan ditentang banyak orang, khususnya kedua orangtua Kaito. Walaupun ayahnya seorang anggota kerajaan, ia tetap hanyalah seorang penduduk biasa. Tapi pangeran muda itu tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya untuk menikahi Miku. Ia pun tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Perannya sebagai pengacau Negeri Kuning sebentar lagi akan berakhir, tapi ia justru merasa resah. Ia takut menikah. Bukan, bukan karena Pangeran Kaito adalah orang yang jahat. Sebaliknya, ia sangat baik, begitu baik sampai Miku seringkali merasa bersalah karena telah menipunya. Walaupun begitu, Miku tetap merasa tidak tenang. Sebaik apapun Kaito, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa mencintainya.

Sore itu, Miku berjalan pulang bersama sahabatnya, Haku, setelah usai bekerja. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan berterima kasih pada ibu pemilik toko dimana mereka bekerja sebagai penjual barang keperluan sehari-hari. Hari sudah sore dan mereka harus bergegas pulang untuk merapikan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita dan bercanda, seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan selama perjalanan. Sejak mengenal Haku, hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna. Ia jadi lebih sering menunjukkan senyum yang tulus, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan. Mereka lebih seperti saudara dibanding teman.

Mereka sedang berjalan melalui jalan utama perkotaan saat Miku merasakan tatapan seseorang padanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat orang tersebut, yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki muda berambut kekuningan. Pakaiannya sangat rapi, lengkap dengan jas dan celana panjang tanpa kerutan, dan Miku menduga ia adalah salah satu anggota kerajaan.

Tatapannya begitu dalam dan menerawang, seakan ia tidak sadar kalau ia sedang memelototi dirinya seperti seorang penguntit. Ia tidak berkedip, tatapannya seakan terpesona. Miku balas memandangnya. Ada sesuatu pada diri orang itu yang membuatnya terpikat.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, sampai ia yakin Haku dapat mendengarnya. Wajah orang itu seakan menyiratkan kehangatan, walaupun terdapat sedikit kesedihan di matanya. Ia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi ia tak sanggup melepaskankan tatapannya. Mata birunya begitu penuh arti, seperti ingin menyampaikan pesan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ia mulai merasakan tatapan heran Haku padanya. Dengan cepat, ia memasang wajah cerianya, tersenyum pada pria itu. Matanya terbelalak saat ia melakukannya, dan ia tampak sangat kaget. Miku melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Haku dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu di sana. Haku sempat menanyakan apakah ia mengenal orang itu, tapi Miku merubah topik pembicaraan dan mencoba untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu.

Miku masih merasakan tatapannya di punggungnya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak menyadari. Ia terus berjalan semakin jauh, tapi pria itu masih diam mematung di tempat yang sama. Miku merasakan wajahnya mulai terasa hangat dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, takut kalau sahabatnya dapat melihat betapa merah wajahnya saat itu. Ia menggenggam tangannya di dada dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum yang akan merekah.

Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Review?


	4. Chapter 4: The Daughter of Green

**Note: **Maaf delaynya... Ane sibuk...

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Evil<strong>

**Chapter 4: **The Daughter of Green

Aku menatap seorang bocah yang berlari mengikuti ibunya. Senyum anak itu begitu ceria, seakan-akan tidak memiliki beban apapun di hidupnya. Menjadi anak-anak memang sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak bagiku. Orang lain mungkin menganggap kalau usia 14 tahun masih termasuk anak-anak, tapi aku tidak lagi merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Semenjak takdirku ditentukan untuk menjadi pelayan, hidupku sepenuhnya menjadi milik kerajaan, khususnya bagi adik kembarku, Sang Ratu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sama yang sudah kulalui beberapa saat sebelumnya. Saat ini aku berada di tengah keramaian Negeri Hijau, untuk sekali lagi menyampaikan pesan yang terlalaikan. Musim sedang buruk, dan pengantar pesan istana adalah orang yang sangat lemah terhadap penyakit.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak datangnya kabar penolakan dari Pangeran Kaito. Ini membawa dampak yang sangat buruk bagi Rin. Ia tampak lesu beberapa hari terakhir, dan seringkali menolak untuk makan. Aku sangat khawatir, kesehatannya semakin buruk. Ia nyaris pingsan kemarin sore karena tidak mau makan sejak dua hari lalu.

Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan pergi mengantarkan pesan, dan aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam. Biasanya, ia akan berkoar dengan hebatnya dan tak henti-hentinya mengingatkanku untuk tidak pulang terlambat, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia bahkan tidak menanggapiku, dan hanya duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong.

Tujuanku ke sini memang untuk mengantarkan pesan, tapi aku memiliki tujuan lain, tujuan utama. Secara tidak sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku harus menemukan gadis yang telah memiliki hati sanga pangeran. Aku akan memusnahkannya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan Rin.

Setelah kembali dari mengantarkan pesan, aku kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi kulalui. Bahkan saat hari mulai gelap, jalan-jalan masih saja ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk lalu-lalang. Ternyata, aku selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Karena berpikir masih ada waktu tersisa, aku memutuskan untuk menjelajah.

Negeri itu tertata rapi, dengan banyak pohon dan tumbuhan menghiasi pemandangannya. Negeri ini berada dekat laut, jadi garis horizon dapat terlihat dengan jelas, terpampang dibawah indahnya bentangan langit. Aku berhenti sejenak di sebuah jembatan yang melintang di atas sungai untuk menyerap segala keindahan alam Negeri Hijau, menikmati pemandangan yang tak banyak bisa kulihat dari dalam kurungan tembok istana. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Keadaan sekitar sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar nyanyian jangkrik dan kuakan katak, sampai kehadiran seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku.

Mataku langsung terbelalak lebar. Aku bisa mengenali rambut hijau indah itu dimana saja, mata yang bagaikan zamrud itu terlihat heran menatapku. Hal yang sama terulang lagi. Kami saling bertukar pandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menahan nafasku.

Bagaikan déjà vu, ia sekali lagi tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sudah lama kuimpikan untuk kulihat. Senyum malaikat yang sangat manis. Jantungku serasa berhenti, setidaknya aku yakin ia berhenti setidaknya satu atau dua detik.

Ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan berjalan mendekat. Auranya begitu kuat, sampai aku berpikir untuk menjauhi dirinya, tapi kakiku seperti rekat dengan kayu jembatan di bawah. Ia berdiri di sampingku, senyum yang sama masih menghiasi wajahnya. Aku nyaris pingsan saat mendengar suaranya.

"Halo! Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu."

Aku menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, masih berusaha menyaring pikiranku yang kalut. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan kalau ia memang sedang berbicara padaku. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering.

"Ah, iya. Kita pernah bertemu di jalan beberapa hari lalu."

Aku bersyukur suaraku terdengar stabil.

"Begitu?" Ia tersenyum lagi. "Tampaknya kau bukan penduduk sini, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Miku. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menatapnya, seakan tidak percaya pada mataku sendiri. Dengan linglung aku meraih tangannya dan menjabatnya, berusaha tersenyum dengan normal.

"Namaku Len. Aku datang dari negeri seberang. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku menghabiskan sepanjang sore mengobrol dengannya. Miku adalah orang yang sangat ceria. Cerita-cerita yang ia kisahkan selalu menarik dan ia selalu tampak bersemangat. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti Miku.

Hari mulai gelap dan kami terdiam. Aku mencuri pandang padanya. Ia terlihat sedang menatap sugai dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Sejenak ia tampak senang, tapi beberapa saat berikutnya ia tampak melankolis. Begitu banyak hal terlukis di wajahnya, aku tidak dapat mengartikannya.

Pandanganku beralih ke tangannya. Kulihat sebuah cincin perak melingkar di jari manisnya. Fakta kalau ia sudah memiliki pasangan menghancurkan hatiku. Aku tidak heran. Miku sangat cantik dan menyenangkan, pasti banyak lelaki yang menginginkannya. Aku tersenyum sedih. Aku hanya berharap semoga lelaki yang dipilihnya dapat membahagiakannya.

Hari semakin gelap saat aku akhirnya berpamitan dengan Miku. Berpisah dengannya membuatku sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa kabur dari kewajibanku untuk pulang sebelum makan malam. Rin memang tidak menanggapiku, tapi aku tetap berjanji padanya untuk pulang tepat waktu.

Aku mendapati adik kembarku masih duduk termenung di tempat yang sama sewaktu aku pergi. Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan mengucapkan salam. Aku tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Saat aku yakin ia tidak akan membalas, ia kemudian menatapku dengan tajam. Siratan kemarahan menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak kurus dan kurang sehat.

"Kemana saja kau, dasar lamban? Aku menunggumu lama sekali!"

Aku tetap menunduk, memastikan ia tidak dapat melihatku tersenyum. Kemarahan itu sudah cukup menandakan kalau keadaannya sudah membaik. Aku membungkuk lebih dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Berita itu datang bagaikan badai yang menerpa habis sebuah kerajaan. Hatiku hancur. Hancur berkeping-keping sampai aku yakin tidak akan bisa dibentuk kembali.

Sekali lagi, Rin berada dalam pelukanku, bersandar dengan lemah, sambil sesekali tersendat akibat tangis yang tertahankan. Air matanya membasahi bagian depan pakaianku. Aku berdiri dengan kaku, tanpa ekspresi yang jelas di wajahku.

Informasi dating, dan telah diketahui siapakah tunangan Pangeran Kaito yang membuatku hancur dan hilang harapan. Miku, gadis pujaan hatiku, saat ini adalah orang yang paling dibenci oleh Rin.

Begitu mendengar berita itu, Rin—yang awalnya sudah membaik—kembali teringat akan kekesalannya dan langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku, mengeluarkan segala perasaan yang ia tahan-tahan selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tak diragukan lagi, ia akan mengeluarkan perintah yang paling tak ingin kudengar.

"Hancurkan," isaknya ditengah tangis yang melanda. "Hancurkan Negeri Hijau… Bunuh semua orang yang memiiliki rambut berwarna laut!"

Aku menyayangi Rin, itu tak diragukan lagi. Aku telah menyerahkan hidupku padanya, aku bahkan berani mati untuknya jika memang perlu. Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk adik kembarku yang sangat kusayangi itu. Aku akan memenuhi segala keinginannya dan menjawab semua permintaannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan kosong. Ia melihatku dengan ekspresi penuh harapan, seperti menunggu jawaban dariku.

Bibirku terasa kering dan tenggorokanku panas. Aku rela berbuat apapun untuknya, bukan? Lalu, mengapa hal ini terasa begitu sulit untukku? Aku lebih baik mati jika tidak bisa menjawab keinginannya. Aku hidup untuknya.

Dengan ekspresi datar dan kosong yang sama, aku menatapnya dan menjawab dengan mantap.

"Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Penyerangan terhadap Negeri Hijau dimulai. Tentara kami sangat banyak, jauh melebihi tentara Negeri Hijau yang memang lebih inferior dibanding kami. Sesuai perintah Sang Ratu, kami melaksanakan pembantaian habis-habisan.

Semua penduduk yang berambut hijau disiksa dan dibunuh, tak menyisakan seorang pun, termasuk bayi dan anak-anak. Tanahnya diporak-porandakan, rumah-rumah dibakar, dan lahan dihancurkan.

Aku mengawasi kejadian di hadapanku dengan pikiran kosong, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun. Bagaimanapun, ini berlebihan.

Aku ingin membantah, aku ingin menolak. Tapi, setiap kali aku melihat tatapan penuh kesedihan adikku, aku tidak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menentang keinginannya. Aku tidak sanggup mengecewakannya. Aku tidak ingin ia bersedih lagi.

Ditengah kisruhnya kekacauan, aku melihat sesosok gadis yang kukenali. Aku emnggigit bibir. Itulah target utamaku. Aku ingin sekali berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak menyadari keberadaannya, ingin sekali aku diam di tempat dan memeberikan kesempatan baginya untuk lari dan bersembunyi, tapi bayangan wajah adikku yang berlinang air mata membangkitkan kemarahanku. Aku mengejarnya ke dalam kebun.

Ia berlari, terus berlari dengan diriku mengejar di belakangnya. Ia tampak ketakutan, tapi entah mengapa aku tahu ia ingin aku mengikutinya. Aku tidak berteriak maupun mengeluarkan suara apapun selagi mengejarnya, aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

Kami keluar dari perkebunan dan aku melihat pemandangan yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Di hadapanku terpampang pemandangan malam hari dari lautan megah, jembatan yang sama berdiri kokoh di atas sungai yang mengalir menuju lautan di depannya. Aku berhenti saat Miku memperlambat larinya dan akhirnya berhenti di atas jembatan itu. Ia berdiri membelakangiku, tapi aku bisa menebak kira-kira seperti apa ekspresi yang ia kenakan.

Saat ia berputar mengahadapku, aku membalas tatapannya. Butuh usaha yang sangat besar bagiku untuk mempertahankan ekspresi datar yang seperti tanpa perasaan saat aku melihat air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata hijaunya. Ia tersenyum lemah padaku.

"Sejak awal melihatmu, aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi."

Kata-katanya membuatku semakin sulit mengendalikan emosi, tapi aku tetap diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, senyuman manisnya masih menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh rasa penyesalan. Aku tak bergeming, mempertahankan kedinginanku.

Aku mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sarungnya, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk memperlihatkan benda perak itu padanya, menegaskan bahwa aku tidak bermain-main. Ia tampak tak terpengaruh. Senyumnya masih sama dan ia malah mendekatkan diri padaku dan memegang tanganku yang menggenggam pisau. Aku menatapnya dengan heran.

"Padahal aku tulus mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan, tapi keheningan di sekitar membiarkanku menangkapnya dengan jelas. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar, kata demi kata terdengar amat jelas. Aku menahan air mata yang akan mengucur.

"Walaupun hanya sebentar, aku senang telah mengenalmu."

Aku tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Tanpa peringatan, ia mengeraskan genggamannya di tanganku dan menarik lenganku sehingga pisau itu menusuk dirinya, menembus tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi pakaian katun tipis yang tidak akan bisa menahan dinginnya musim salju.

Darah mengucur dan mengotori pakaiannya, sebagian mengotori pakaian dan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku tidak memepercayai apa yang kulihat.

Bukankah aku melakukan ini demi Rin? Aku menyayanginya, lebih dari apapun. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya, bukan? Sudah sering aku mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di wajahku?

Ia mulai lemas, badannya terkulai dan ia jatuh ke arahku. Aku dengan spontan menangkapnya. Meskipun keadaan tidak mendukung, ia menatapku dan tersenyum tulus ke arahku. Kupikir hatiku tidak bisa hancur lebih parah lagi, tapi kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku merasa seperti menyambut kematian.

"…Terima kasih."

Dan setelah memberikan senyuman terakhir, ia memejamkan mata, membuatku yakin kalau aku tidak akan pernah melihat betapa hijau matanya lagi.

Kesehatan Rin semakin membaik dengan berlalunya waktu. Kejadian itu telah membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Ia tidak lagi mempermasalahkan penolakan Pangeran Kaito, tapi kurasa ia senang karena dendamnya sudah terbalaskan.

Tapi tidak denganku.

Peristiwa itu telah menorehkan bekas luka yang sangat dalam bagiku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya disembuhkan, tapi melihat senyum bahagia Rin sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kami pergi berpiknik sore itu. Kami menemukan tempat yang teduh dibawah pohon willow di taman istana. Rin sedang asyik memperhatikan burung dan kupu-kupu yang terbang melintasi bunga-bunga.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, membungkuk di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Hidangan hari ini adalah brioche."

Ia berbalik menatapku dan tertawa dengan lepas. Tawa polos yang akan selalu kukenang bersama dalamnya waktu.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Maaf ya, setelah ini mungkin agak lama apdetnya… ane lagi sibuk sekolah, soalnya udh tinggal berapa bulan lagi menuju ujian…  
>Gomen, minna… hontou ni, gomenasai… *sembah sujud*<p>

Sabar, ya?


End file.
